Great Misfortunes
by Joeybrand
Summary: (NEW CHAPTER! Seifer begins to see Selphie in a different light) You'll love it. Rated R for violence and language and sexiness -, well not really.
1. Great Misfortunes

Great Misfortunes  
By: Joey  
  
I own nothing from FF8 nor it's characters, but if SquareSoft would like to give me them I would be eternally grateful. j/k  
  
  
  
It's a beautiful day over Galbadia, as the Balamb Garden floated by. Selphie looked onward on the balcony absorbing the sunrays and breathing in the fresh air. In the distance, She could see a train traveling it's path.  
  
"I miss riding trains." Selphie stated as she leaned against the banister.  
  
Caught up in the serenity of the sky, the birds and the activity below, She missed Irvine sneaking up on her.   
  
"BOO!!!" Irvine yelled slapping her on the bum  
  
Surprise almost got the best of her as she nearly fell over.  
  
"Damnit Irvy, I could have fallen off the garden." Selphie looked away off into the distance. "You can be such a jerk sometimes."  
  
Irvine gazed upon her in despair. He was losing her, but it was subtle....as if one could just stop loving another. I need to get her in a good mood, he thought. In the spur of the moment, he lept up on the banister and tightroped across it taking Selphie completely by surprise that she fell over.  
  
"Are you insane?" She asked teary eyed from the pain of falling on her butt.  
  
Irvine was keeping his balance quite well, doing tricks as only an idiot would.  
  
"Please Irvy, get down from there." She pleaded with him, but he wanted to show her he was willing to take risks.  
  
Irvine looked at Selphie and smiled.   
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Seifer eyed the monster with excitement as he loaded his gunblade. The monster was an Ochu, which was common in the Fighting area of Balamb Garden. The Ochu started out by using it's magic to put Seifer asleep. The sleep spell surrounded him but dissipated as it came in contact with his skin. A grin fell upon Seifer's face as he charged the Ochu slicing off some of it's tentacles. The Ochu winced and howled in pain as fluids gushed from it's body. It then charged Seifer at it's full speed, but Seifer dodged by jumping high in the air. He came slicing down on the top of the monster simultaneously firing his gun. The Ochu fell backwards withering until it finally disappeared. Pleased with himself, Seifer knelt down and picked up the discarded Ochu tentacles and left the Training Area.  
  
On his way to his room, he ran into Quistis Trepe. He noticed that she had let her beautiful golden hair down.   
  
"Is your hair regulation Instructor Trepe?" Seifer inquired wiping the sweat from his brow.  
  
"Please Seifer, call me Quistis. We're both SEED here, so I am no longer your instructor." She said shaking her head.  
  
"You didn't answer my question, Instructor." He replied provokingly hoping to further annoy her. She shook her head and pulled her hair up.  
  
"That's much better Instructor. You are much prettier with your hair up."  
  
Quistis blushed slightly. "Really?"  
  
"No, not really." He chuckled at belittling Quistis. She shook her head as he began to walk away.  
  
"Oh, Instructor. These are for you." He tosses her a few Ochu Tentacles. "Your whip was looking a bit worn, so I thought I'd do a little hunting."  
  
She gasped in surprise. "Really?"  
  
He laughed again. "No. Not really."  
  
She was about to give Seifer a good reaming when there was a sudden commotion coming from the Quad. They could see Rinoa storming out announcing to the world how she feels.  
  
"I am getting sick of trying to talk to you Squall. It's like trying to talk to a rock.....Rocks are more sociable than you.  
  
Squall followed her, but farther behind because he could obviously hear her. "........whatever"  
  
They made their way to the entrance so that she could leave. Seifer followed them.  
  
"Seifer, where are you going?" Quistis asked a little bewildered by what just happened.  
  
"I'm not missing this." He replied with tact.  
  
"It's always Whatever this, and whatever that" Rinoa continued her onslaught. "You're just a boy with a stupid little sword."  
  
"You didn't say it was little last night." Squall replied fighting back.  
  
"TMI!" Seifer managed to state to Quistis in between stifled laughter.  
  
Rinoa's face reddened with humiliation and anger. "Tell Xu to land the Garden....I'm leaving"  
  
Squall shook his head. ".....whatever" He said as he picks up a phone to the pilot area above Headmaster Cid's office.  
  
"Yeah Xu, prepare to land. We're letting a passenger off......alright thanks." He hangs up the phone and turns to Rinoa.  
  
"Well Princess, I can't say it's been fun but uh.....it hasn't." He says, then turns to leave. Suddenly, the ground started to tremble as if the garden was experiencing an earthquake. Massive roars could be heard from the side of the garden as a Red Dragon continued to ram it relentlessly. Quistis lost her balance and fell into Seifer's arms.  
  
"Instructor!" He scolded sheepishly. Suddenly a scream could be heard. Quis and Seifer both scanned the area where the scream was emanating. It was Selphie trying to hold onto Irvine, who had fallen from the balcony when the dragon attacked.   
  
"Seifer, please help them." Quistis ordered. Surprisingly, he acknowledged and made his way to the elevator.  
  
The Red Dragon again rammed the garden causing it to tip to one end. Cadets slid across the pavement, but got back on their feet when the garden leveled off. Selphie loses grip of Irvine, but he managed to grab a hold of the ledge at the very bottom of the balcony.  
  
Squall unsheathed his LionHeart from wherever he manages to keep it. "That dragon is gonna crash the garden soon if we don't do something." He muttered to himself.   
  
"All Hands Brace For Impact!!" Xu exclaimed over the intercom. The dragon rammed the garden again making the garden nearly tip sideways. Fortunately all the cadets stayed aboard and Irvine managed to hold on to the balcony with every ounce of energy left in his body. Selphie made every effort to grab a hold of Irvine, but to no avail.  
  
Rinoa made her way over to Squall. "Squall, do something!!" She could barely keep her balance.  
  
"I can't.....My sword doesn't have enough power yet." The dragon was making another run at the garden.  
  
"We're running out of time!! Finish him already!!" Rinoa screamed out.  
  
All Squall could do was watch the dragon speeding towards the garden. This attack would definitely cause the garden to crash. In the midst of hanging for his dear life, Irvine noticed that the dragon was going to ram the garden again. He also noticed that Squall's sword wasn't ready to unleash the LionHeart. He grabbed his weapon with his free hand and aimed at the dragon.  
  
"IRVINE!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!" Selphie pleaded in tears.  
  
Irvine looked up and smiled. "You mind if I play hero?" He replied and shot at the dragon before Selphie could say anything. The shots were perfect, hitting the dragon in the head. It stopped dead in it's tracks. It was pissed now, but it stopped. In a fiery rage, the dragon let loose a volley of fire in Irvine's direction. Selphie tried again to reach for Irvine's arm, but Seifer pulled her away from the ledge throwing her into the corner. The fire swept across the balcony. Seifer was unharmed because he put up barrier, but the fire burned Irvine's hand and he began to lose grip. Seifer grabbed hold of his hand.  
  
"I've got you!" Seifer said as he pulled him up. Suddenly the fire went across the balcony. As if slow motion, Seifer lost grip in pain. He could do nothing but watch Irvine fall in utter horror.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Seifer screamed.   
"IRVINE!!!!!!!!" Selphie dashed over just moments later to see Irvine fall as well.  
  
Irvine closed his eyes waiting impending doom. He hit one of the power rings made the garden float. Electricity surged in that area. In that instant, Irvine was no more. Selphie turned away and grabbed a hold of Seifer crying. The dragon began to breath fire again at the balcony. Seifer sensed his barrier wearing off. He held onto Selphie tightly in all hopes to protect her, but awaited doom. It was at that moment that Squall felt the sword's power surge through him. He leaped toward the dragon and unleashed a flurry of attacks on the dragon. Squall was so quick that no one could keep track of his movements. In seconds, the dragon was cut into little pieces.  
  
The cadets cheered the victory and went over to thank Squall for his efforts in defeating the dragon. Quistis smiled in relief, but then a wave of horror flashed over her as she looked up at the balcony and saw only Selphie and Seifer holding each other. She made her way up to the balcony to make absolutely sure she wasn't being paranoid. Sure enough, she only saw Seifer and Selphie. Quistis looked at Seifer, who looked back at her. For the first time ever, she saw a tear run down Seifer's face. Quistis began to cry too as she knelt down to hug them both in disbelief.  
  
"I can't believe he's gone." Was all Selphie said...   
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
(to be continued)  
  
  
*Authors note: You'll have to excuse my being a little over-dramatic, but that's just how I am. Things will only get weirder from here. It's late and my spelling might be a little off, but if you like what you are reading, please review. The best and the funniest of this fanfic are yet to come. 


	2. In Death, There is Life

In Death, There is Life.  
By Joey  
  
*Authors note: I thought I must expunge on the last chapter in concerns of Seifer. My thoughts on the way Seifer acted in the game seemed incomplete, because it really showed Seifer to be quite shallow. I see more in Seifer. It might be compassion....or it might be something else. Of course everyone has motives, but what could that be?.....hmmm  
  
I, of course, own nothing of FF8 or it's characters. No money is being made off of this fic. I'm writing this for my personal enjoyment and for that of others who hopefully enjoyed the first chapter.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"May the gods take Irvine Kinneas into their hands and see him safely into the next world." Headmaster Cid added finishing his thought. He shed a tear as he stared up at the night sky  
  
The cadets paid their final respects to Irvine and moved on. The last ones to see him were his closest and most dear friends. Quistis stepped up to his coffin that was laid on a small boat in the water. She let her emotions flow as she looked upon his face. The mortician had made him up really well for the fact that he was electrocuted to death. She laid the flowers she had in the coffin and stepped back. She couldn't help but look away and cry at the events that led to Irvine's death. Why didn't I do anything.....I should've done something... She lost her composure. It was Xu who came over to give her comfort and offer her a shoulder. Next to pay their respects was Zell Dincht. He placed Irvine's favorite poster of Mina Trasten, Galbadian super model, into the coffin.  
  
"Well....you saved us all. I...I wasn't there because I was sleeping and well.....I could never have done what you did. Thanks man....you're a hero." Zell looked up at the moon in disbelief. Squall came over to put his and on Zell's shoulder. Squall then placed Irvine's Exeter in the coffin.   
  
"Come on Zell, let's give Selphie some time." They both stepped back and took their place beside Quistis and Xu.  
  
Selphie approached Irvine slowly but with rhythm. She knelt down beside him and gazed long and hard, hoping that maybe his eyes would open and he would take her into his arms. She waited a moment, but then when nothing happened, she got up and pushed the boat letting it drift further in the water. A squad of underclassman performed the seven-gun salute as a coronet player played Taps. Everyone stood there watching Selphie patiently waiting for her to cast fire on the boat as was tradition for all SeeD funerals. Selphie stood in the water and watched the boat for one last moment, then she moved her arms in an intricate pattern and the boat started on fire. The boat and Irvine's coffin burned for quite a while as it slowly sank into the ocean.   
  
Headmaster Cid turned to address the present cadets and SeeD members. "Thank you for coming to pay respects. Classes will be cancelled tomorrow, but I expect to see you all in class and you instructors teaching them the next. This garden must still run. Dismissed."  
  
Cadets began to disperse to their rooms in silence. Edea broke from Cid.  
  
"Let me talk to Selphie for a moment." She backstepped towards the water where Selphie still stood.  
  
Cid smiled. "Don't be too late my dear." He said and turned for his office. Selphie stood there staring at the ocean when Edea came over to her.  
  
"Hi Selphie." she said in a cheery voice. Selphie just continued to stare out into the ocean.  
  
"I can't believe he's gone Matron." Selphie replied as if hoping that this was all a dream and that everything would return to normal when she woke up. "What do I do now?"  
  
Edea smiled. I was an easy answer without such an easy reply. "You know Seph, In death there brings new life. If you choose to linger in the past too long, you'll be dead right along with Irvine."  
  
"But I feel somewhat responsible for what happened!" She screamed in anguish as she beat the water with her hand. Edea knelt down beside her in attempt to comfort her.   
  
"Irvine made his own choices. None of this is your fault.....You did all you could to save him." Edea tried further to make Selphie just a little chipper than before.  
  
Selphie continued to look on. "No....I did nothing to try to save him. If anyone even tried, it would be Seif...." She stopped and thought for a moment. "Where is Seifer? She looked around just noticing that he was not here. She looked back at Edea.  
  
"I don't know." Edea said quite angrily. "But I intend to find out.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
*Author's Note: Well this seems like a good place to end if any. I promise to have more exciting in the next chapter, but this one needed to put out to give Irvine the justice he deserved even though Irvine's not my favorite either. If you love me, review. 


	3. Is it Pick On Seifer Day?

Chapter 3: Is it "Pick On Seifer Day"?  
  
  
  
  
Squall and Quistis finished putting Zell to bed and made sure all the Cadets made it back to their dorms. Quistis looked up as they walked out to the promenade. The night sky was beautiful and majestic as the stars shimmered radiating the beauty of the garden.   
  
"You know Squall, I'd say what a beautiful night it was if we didn't have such a shitty day." She said half jokingly, but was upset by what happened. Quistis could see a smile creep up on his face. It had been a while since he had last moved those muscles in a positive direction. His life had been a living Hell the past few weeks since the group had saved the world......past, present and future.  
  
"Quistis." He said taking her completely by surprise, as he usually doesn't call out her name or talk very much.   
  
"Yes Squall?"  
  
He gave out a sigh as he collected his thoughts.  
  
"I don't...like to talk about this, but Rinoa did a great deal to have me be more open." He chuckled a bit. It kind of scaring Quistis to see Squall like this. He continued.  
  
"Now that she's gone, I've felt an emptiness. I mean I'm happy that she is out of my life. She's made me miserable because I could not talk to her, she left without even paying respects to Irvine and quite frankly her dog was starting piss me off to no end."   
  
He rambled on about all of Rinoa's problems and the list seemed to go on and on. Quistis just followed listening intently. It was amusing really. It was almost as if Squall was beginning to act like Rinoa. Could it be that Squall has truly changed? When he was saying whatever, was he really thinking all of this? All this time, was he really a whiner? Quistis giggled.  
  
"This isn't funny Quis, The bitch barked at me all the time.....the dog was bad too." His last statement made her laugh out loud. She stopped in the little area beside the quad.  
  
"Quis, this really isn't funny." He said, but seeing as how Quistis was laughing uncontrollably, he too began to laugh. "Yeah it is funny" He said between laughs. Quistis couldn't remember if she had ever seen Squall laugh this hard.....come to think of it, she couldn't remember if she had ever seen him laugh. She stared at Squall for a moment intently nibbling on her bottom lip. Squall began to notice that something was going on in Quistis's head.  
  
"What?" Was all he could say when suddenly Quistis pushed him up against a wall.   
  
"OWW! Quis, are you insa....." He was cut short when her lips meet with his. His eyes widened in shock. He began to feel numerous sensations all at once. Her lips were as smooth as satin pressing up against his. The scent of her hair filled his nose with the aroma of wild flowers, and as she slipped her tongue into his mouth, He could taste strawberries. Maybe it was what she had for lunch. He thought. It was amazing, he thought, never had he felt this way around Quistis. He stiffened up a bit because there was a sudden tightness in his crotch. Just then as Squall was about to get comfortable with kissing Quistis and all, there was a voice from out in the distance.   
  
"Excuse me, but there are people MOURNING here!!" Selphie shouted out a little disturbed by what she just saw. Squall broke from Quistis and dashed toward Selphie, leaving Quistis aloneto ponder what she just did.  
  
"Selphie!....I was looking for you." He said with flushed cheeks.  
  
"I'm sure you were....I'm sure you were." She gave him an evil eye. "Are you also happy to see me?" She said pointing below his waist. He looked down, and his face became deep red.   
  
"So um is there anything I can um...do for you?" He asked hoping for his "problem" to disappear.   
  
"First of all, you can get that out of my face." She points at his crotch almost touching his participle. He jumped back just in time. "And second, you can go find Seifer and tell him I want to speak to him."   
  
He looked at Selphie, then at Quistis who was blushing horribly. "Right, I'll get on the intercom with um.....tha.." He said as he tripped over a planter. Selphie stifled her giggles as Squall jumped up and dashed off. Quistis went over and sat next to Selphie, who was staring at her quite closely now.   
  
"You look well Selphie" Quistis said still flushed but regaining composure.   
  
"Pardon?....I can here you from cloud 9. Come on back to the garden so we can talk." She giggled.   
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The monster let out a bellowing roar as it stepped closer to Seifer. The ground shook with every step it took. Sweat poured from Seifer's brow from his countless hours of destroying monsters. This one was different though, a lot tougher than any other. It could not be described by name, but by features alone. It could be imagined that this one had the face of both a T-Rexaur, and that of a Wendigo. It had the powerful legs and tail of the mighty T-Rexaur with the upper body strength and long, strong arms of the powerful Wendigo. It had the strengths of both creatures without their weaknesses. How this creature came to being is unknown, but what is known is that none of the cadets at the garden have been able to beat it. Squall and Seifer included.   
  
"Alright beast, let's have another go at this." Seifer had failed time in and time out to beat this monster....even really hurt it. Perhaps it was because of the monster's intelligence. It rivaled that of even geniuses.   
  
"Ah young Seifer Almasy...again." It said with a British accent shaking his head. "Well, do you have the things I asked for?" It asked politely. Seifer nodded and pulled three disks from his jacket.   
  
"The complete works of Shakespeare, Handle's Messiah in four different languages, and the last three seasons of Friends." He tossed them onto the counsel and takes off his jacket. The creature gave him a wide toothy grin.   
  
"I love that Joey Tribianni."  
  
Seifer loaded his gunblade. "You can watch it later beast, we've got a score to settle."  
  
"I don't understand Almasy, why do you want to beat me so badly?" The creature showed a sign of true concern. It didn't want to hurt Seifer or even fight anyone at all.  
  
"Quit talking and fight me already!" His impatience showed. The creature bellowed out a roar that could make most women and Zell jump out of their skins screaming. It whipped it's tail across Seifer's body sending him flying into the wall. The creature charged Seifer on the intent of punching him through the wall he slammed into. Seifer peeked his eyes open letting out a groan, but they soon widened as a fist came closing down on him. He closed his eyes expecting impending doom when the monster just stopped frozen in it's tracks. Edea's stop spell was quite strong to stop the insidious beast. Seifer looked at Edea in distaste.  
  
"Damnit! Matron, what the HFIL are you doi..." Seifer could not finish his statement, because Edea slapped him red in the face. She gave him an evil eye, which was a little more than he could bear.  
  
"Never disrespect me again, or you'll begin to appreciate the deep fryers because you'll be cleaning em a lot."  
  
"He hung his head. "Sorry Matron, it won't happen again."  
  
"Why weren't you at Irvine's funeral?" She inquired.  
  
"It slipped my mind." It was a lie, but the truth would have hurt his pride.  
  
"That's not good enough Seifer. I want the truth!" She demanded.  
  
"YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!!!!" He screamed. She just looked at him disgusted. "Sorry Matron. Look, what do you want from me?"   
  
"Selphie was looking for you and she needs comforting."  
  
Seifer looked at Edea. "From me?"  
  
She nodded. "From you."  
  
He thought for a moment. Why would she want comforting from me? I mean she's cute and all, but why me?  
  
"Why me?" He asked  
  
"I don't know, but you better do it." she demanded.  
  
"I will think about it." He waved his finger in the air. "NOOOO promises"  
  
He grabbed his sword and jacket when the intercom bell tolled.  
  
"Seifer Almasy to the Quad. I repeat, Seifer Almasy to the Quad. Please see Selphie immediately. That is all." The voice heard was Squall's.  
  
"Well, now it's an order from Commander Squall. I'm glad you thought it over." she said smiling.  
  
He threw his hands up into the air in defeat. "Is it "Pick On Seifer Day" Today?" He began to move towards the exit. "Fine! But NOOOOOOOOOOOO Promises!!......FUCK!" He left the area.  
  
Edea laughed out loud. Suddenly, the stop spell wore off and the beast struck the wall with it's fist causing quite a ruckus.  
  
"OWWWW!!!!! That really hurt!!" It screamed. She turned around surprised.  
  
"You just spoke!" she proclaimed.  
  
It rolled it's eyes. "That stop spell gave me a horrid headache."  
  
"I'm sorry my good.....monster, but you were gonna hurt Seifer and I needed to talk to him." she replied politely.  
  
"My dear, without Mr. Almasy, I would not be able to expand my mind to all different horizons. Without him, I could not give my brain the depth or the color needed to see beauty as that of this garden or how the light shines down on your beautiful hair , giving each strand it's place to shine."  
  
Her jaw dropped. "I'm Edea Kramer" She said offering her hand to the creature. It awkwardly shook her hand with it's tail.  
  
"Please, Mrs. Kramer, join me in watching Friends." He led her to his viewer. "Did you know Ross thought he and Rachel were on a "break"?  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's note: Alright alright....It's 3:00 AM, I'm tired. The monster was in my mind to begin with, but I never expected it to go as far as it did and I was having a shitload of fun. Again reviews are always welcome. If you liked the chapter tell me about it. Mary, you perv....I mean I love you ^-^. Ten, you smell x_x.....poor Katie. 


	4. Everyone Loves Incubus

Author's note: Okay, have you seen my latest English errors. I was like wow! I need to fix one of them. IE, "can here" if you hadn't guessed, should be "can't hear". My Bad.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Seifer made his way to the Quad muttering horrid somethings along the way. He wiped the sweat from his brow getting a wiff of his armpit.  
  
"Whew! I stink. Maybe I should shower really quickly." He said to himself. He imagined her holding her nose and clenching her stomach by his stench. A light flickered in his head.  
  
"Although…." He took steps toward the Quad. Maybe his vision would come true. Another light flashed in his head and he stopped in his tracks. What if it turns her on? He thought. His mind went around in circles. He slumped down to the ground midway between the Quad and the dorms.  
  
"Fuck" was all he said.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Selphie sat and stared at Quistis for a moment as she regained composure. She could tell that Quistis was coming back from Heaven because her face was returning from an unnatural red to her normal skin color.  
  
"So…" Selphie said. "What was that all about?"  
  
Quistis looked at Selphie in a snide little way wondering what she meant by that.  
  
"It was nothing." She stated.  
  
"Oh?" Selphie replied. "It certainly didn't look like nothing, and judging by the look on Squall's face, I'd have to say that he thought there was something too."  
  
"Well you're wrong." She stammered as she got up to walk away.  
  
Selphie got up and grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"Quis stop!" she said in a whispered voice. Quistis turned around with a surprised look on her face. "You can talk to me. You know that."  
  
Quistis shook her arm free. "There's nothing to talk about." She said with a snarlingly angered voice as she ran off.  
  
A tear ran down Selphie's face. Quistis had never yelled at her before. It had certainly done Selphie a mighty blow as she collapsed crying.  
  
After what seemed like ages, Seifer walked in wiping his underarms with a stick of deodorant. He heard crying in the distance. He crept around the corner and looked into the Quad. There was Selphie cradling her knees with her face buried into her lap. The moonlight reflected off the discarded stage that hadn't been used since Fisherman's Harbor. That had also saddened Selphie, and she had already had enough to be sad about. Seifer had figured that her breakdown would have been imminent. Yet, he felt remorse. He felt bad, even sorry for her.  
  
"What the Hell is wrong with me?" He accidentally said out loud. Selphie looked up.  
  
"Who's there?" She asked out loud to the anonymous person. Seifer came out of hiding holding the stick of deodorant.  
  
"Oh, Hi Seifer." She said in a cheery voice, but was with lack of energy for obvious reasons. "I'm glad you came…what's that in your hand?" She pointed at the deodorant.  
  
He looked down at his hand. "Oh…uh…nothing." He tossed it in a bush. He walked over and sat next to her. Now he wished he'd taken a shower. He made a funny face. Why did I just wish that? He thought.  
  
"So um…what's up?" He asked. She looked at him all teary eyed. Oh yeah…. He thought.  
  
"Look, Selphie. I'm sorry about what happened to Irvine. I just don't know what I can do or say to make you feel any better." He looked dejectedly at his knees.  
  
She smiled. "I wanted to say thank you." She replied completely surprising. WHAT THE HELL? He thought.  
  
"What for?" He finally stammered out. He couldn't help but feel responsible for Irvine's death, and when he got his memory of the orphanage he seemed to never give her a second thought worth mentioning. He waited patiently for her to speak again.  
  
"I want to thank you for saving me and protecting me today." She said fluidly as if she had thought about the statement for a long time. Truth be known, she had ever since she spoke to Edea. Seifer was confuzzled completely.  
  
"But aren't you upset that I couldn't save Irvine, or even remotely given him a fighting chance?" He asked. She smiled. It bothered her that he thought like this, but then again she blamed herself for Irvine's death too.  
  
"You did everything you could for him. Besides, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
0_o  
  
"No. I think we should spend more time together." She raised her eyebrow and waited for a response to that. Seifer just gave an empty stare. It was apparent that the thought hadn't sunk in yet.  
  
"Wait…what?!" He asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Yeah sure. I heard that Incubus is playing in Dollet. Could you take me?" She asked. She didn't really listen to Incubus, but she knew he loved them because that's all he listens to when she passes his room.  
  
A drip of sweat hung off the side of his face. Now she wants to go on a date with him, he thought. He loved Incubus, but what would everyone else think if he was seen courting Selphie? What a pickle he was in.  
  
"It's a tempting offer, but I'm afraid this you and me thing wouldn't work. Besides, I have a reputation." He smirked and began to walk away.  
  
"I know people at the Dollet Super Center. I could get us backstage." She quickly retorted. Seifer stopped in his tracks. The sweat drop hung from his head all the way down to his waist. Pride, or hanging out with Incubus? These two awesome forces waged war in his head. Finally he hung his head.  
  
"What time do I pick you up?" He said dejectedly. She squealed in delight as she ran over to give him a big hug.  
  
"Thank you Thank you Thank you!!!" She said as she squeezed as hard as she could. Seifer's face turned red with humiliation.  
  
"Alright, get off of me!…Yeesh." He said as he pushed Selphie off him. She blushed.  
  
"Thank you Seifer." She said softly. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Alright Alright, just get some sleep. Okay?"  
  
"Yes Sir!" She saluted him and skipped off. Seifer just shook his head. Is meeting Incubus worth all this trouble? he thought.  
  
  
  
"Quistis!?" Squall called out wondering where she was. She wasn't in her room, and he looked everywhere. He saw Nida and Xu talking on a bench.  
  
"So I says to Mable I says….." Nida was just saying as they were interrupted by Squall.  
  
"Have you guys seen Quistis?" Squall asked. Nida and Xu looked at each other for a moment.  
  
Xu pointed in a direction. "We saw her run off in that direction." She pointed towards the training center. Squall looked awkwardly, then realized where she went.  
  
"Oh, right. Secret make out place." He said as he ran off towards the training center. Xu and Nida looked at each other confused, and then went back to their own conversation.  
  
"So I says to Mable I says….."  
  
Quistis looked on at the beauty of the garden as tears glistened by the moonlight hung from her face. Squall hung back to watch her for a moment to take in her beauty. He knew she had a gorgeous body. Her silky clothes accentuate the curves of her hips and thighs and…well…He got excited from staring. Damn, he thought. What was he missing all this time? What would his life have been like had he been with her? Would they both be here wondering what each other were thinking? He crept up behind her and slid his hands around her waist. It surprised her. She didn't exactly know it was Squall, but the sensation overwhelmed her giving her goose bumps and making the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She wanted this so much, but she was afraid.  
  
"Squall"  
  
"Yes Quis?"  
  
"I…I can't do this" She hung her head. Squall was surprised and confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Selphie knows and knowing her, by tomorrow morning the whole garden will know. By next week, the whole world will know. And once Laguna knows, anyone in space will know." She was a bit frantic and overly worried, probably about nothing but she wouldn't take any chances with Selphie. She began to feel sensations again as she began to feel his breath breeze on her neck. Her breath became rapid as Squall's hand moved from her waist down to her thigh.  
  
"SQUALL!" She screamed out pushing him away and began towards the exit.  
  
"Quis wait." He was really confused now. She turned to face him still moving.  
  
"I'm….I'm sorry." She said as she ran off.  
  
"Damnit!" He said wondering what went wrong. He got all excited for nothing. He walked off shaking his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors note: HA! You thought this was going somewhere. I'm sorry it took so long. School…you know. Anyway, review pleasy. 


	5. PG?

PG?  
  
  
  
The sun shone with radiant warmth as cadets began to rise and start doing morning activities. Selphie had been up for what seemed like hours now. She had much to do as she had to call her friend at the Dollet Super Center and get everything set for tonight. She was overwhelmed with delight as her friend agreed for little more than a dozen of the cafeteria's hotdogs.  
  
"Awesome!!" She said as she began to get herself ready for the date. "First things first..I need a bath"  
  
A whiff of her armpit proved a little alarming. She could see Seifer gagging from her revolting stench. She giggled. That might almost be amusing to see, but she shrugged it off for the purpose of hoping to get another date out of him. She removed her clothing and hopped into the bath allowing for water and sud bubbles to fly everywhere. She spent a good time making sure every part of her body was clean. She got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her supple body. She then preceded brush her hair and took her time checking for split ends. She curled her hair at the bottom and sprayed it with Herbal Essence hairspray. Then she applied lotion all over so her skin was nice, smooth and smelled like wild flowers.  
  
"If Seifer doesn't go crazy from how I smell, then he's not a guy." Selphie noted quite pleased with herself. "Now for the final touches."  
  
She went to her closet to get her best dress. It was silk, red and paper-thin. She made a mischievous face. She went for her underwear drawer and pulled out her black panties. Holding them up made her mind wander for a moment. She shook it off seconds later.  
  
"C'mon Selphie, let's keep those thoughts rated PG." She said to herself. "Well.maybe PG-13." She added with a smile and then she burst out laughing.  
  
She decided to go with white as to keep some of her innocence intact. As she slipped the dress over her head, the smooth material brushed over her skin causing goose bumps. "Oh My." She said as she blushed. She shook it off and put on some makeup. Then, she finished off by spraying herself with Essence of Strawberry body spray that she invented herself. She looked in the mirror. She was ready.  
  
"If I were a guy, I'd be all over me." She said as she bit her bottom lip.  
  
The alarm clock sounds again for the fifth time as Seifer slammed down on the snooze button. He decided it was time to at least wake up. He grabbed for his remote and flipped on his stereo system and the CD started at a random track. The song began with a soothing oriental sound played by a guitar. Crickets chirped and the wind breezed in the song. Seifer laid back down and smiled, it was his favorite song on the album. Incubus rocks, he thought. He laid there for what seemed like moments, then as if a lightning bolt hit him, he jolted into an upright position and looked at the clock. He had twenty minutes before he had to meet Selphie at her room.  
  
"FUCK!" He yelled as he got up and put his clothes on. Instead of his normal shirt that he wore with his trench coat, he wore his Enjoy Incubus shirt. It was wrinkled, orange and smelled funny but he was in a hurry. He brushed his teeth, ran a comb through his hair and sprayed himself with cologne. He had five minutes to spare. He used some of it to check himself out in the mirror.  
  
"Oh Yeah! If I were a chick, I'd totally do me." He said as he rushed out the door.  
  
Selphie took some time to properly adjust herself before knocking on Zell's door. She gave the door a good rap and pressed her head close to listen. She heard a surprised sound, and then a thump. She giggled. She did this almost every day and every day it gets funnier. Then she heard a moan and then steps toward the door. The door opens and there's Zell holding his head.  
  
"Damnit Selphie! Could we not do that every.." He stared at Selphie for a long..very long moment. His mouth gapped open.  
  
"What do you think?" Selphie said blushing.  
  
Zell was still staring. Then, he spoke.  
  
"Wejnnnnfike...euhfueei..sudjhsjs....bnierjefi.." He kept on mumbling for a while.  
  
"Thanks Zell." She said as she left. Zell was still mumbling incoherently.  
  
After a quick stop at the cafeteria, Selphie made her way to the prominade. Seifer was standing there waiting for her slightly out of breath. Selphie spotted him standing there sort of awkwardly.  
  
"He's not wearing what he always wears, is he?" She asked to herself. From what she could tell, he was. "Well, at least what he wears is stylish." She added.  
  
It wasn't until she got closer that she noticed this god awful orange shirt. Oh no, what am I gonna do with him now? She thought. All of the sudden he made eye contact with her. He was expecting that silly yet easy access yellow thing, and she was expecting some gallantly dressed man. She was disappointed, and he was gawking.  
  
"You look, um you look uh.." He couldn't form what he was seeing in words. Every shape, every curve could be seen in this dress. What kind of message was she giving. He thought on and on. And I look like a shmuck.  
  
"You look amazing, and I look horrible. We should just not do this." He was doubting himself so much. Many thoughts barraged his head. Selphie looked at him, upset.  
  
"Oh no! You're not getting off that easy. Let's get going then." She walked on to the garage. Seifer followed behind, watching her every move. Keep your thoughts rated PG Seifer, he thought. Keep your thoughts rated PG Seifer, she thought. Then she turned to face him.  
  
"Well, maybe PG-13." She said winking. Seifer hung his head and followed.  
  
  
  
Authors note* It's been a really long time, I thought this was a nice start up again, and I hope you enjoyed it. 


	6. Quistis Trepe's Day Off

Quistis Trepe's Day Off  
  
Quistis stood there amiss of her immediate surroundings, but she was definitely sure that she was no longer in the Garden. She was surrounded by a blinding mist that seemed to fog everything over. When she raised her hand, but couldn't see it in front of her face. She tried screaming out for help but no sound came out. She panicked. Running as fast as she could, she tried to break the misty barrier. When it seemed like hours of her running, she stopped. Falling to her knees, she tried once again to scream out. Still nothing came out. She tried an aero spell, but the mist only seemed to get worse. In rage, She pulled at her hair and punched the void in front of her. When it seemed like hours of this, she gave up. Tears swelled up in her eyes as she tried again to scream. Nothing. No sound could be heard. As sudden as this mist was brought upon, it vanished leaving only one patch of foggy mist. She ventured forward toward the mist. The mist stood like a pillar about as tall as a man. She touched the top portion of the mist. It vanished leaving a head. It was perfectly sculptured except for a scar that ran across the face. It was Squall's head. Curious, she ventured on touching below the head. The mist vanished leaving only what connected to Squall's head, but his lean yet masculine shoulders and pectorals. They were bare skinned and she noticed how well crafted Squall really was. She ventured further down, revealing the rest of his arms and chest right down to his naval. Again, all bare. Her heart started to race as she began to brush away the mist covering his, so far, naked body. As the mist cleared, she could see a patch of brown hair and BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP..  
  
Quistis opened her eyes, startled. She was in her room again with her covers draped over her. She had soaked her sheets with sweat and.well.let's just say sweat.  
  
"It happened again! What's wrong with me?" She said, talking to herself.  
  
Her alarm still beeped as she got up to clear her head of this nonsense. She slammed down on the alarm and hopped into the shower. She removed her wet bedclothes embarrassed, but thankful that she had a room to herself. After a brief session of drying her hair and her normal hygienical routine, she put on her instructor uniform. She slipped on her glasses and looked in the mirror. She blew herself a kiss cause she thought she looked hot in her uniform. Just as she walked out the door, she stopped.  
  
"What am I doing? Stupid day off." She said as she went back into her room and changed into something else. I should be happy for this free day, she thought. Only now it seemed to her that everyone would just forget what they were taught from her and would have to start back at day one. She laughed at a thought. Even Zell. She changed into her gym clothes and running shoes.  
  
I hadn't had a good run in a long time, she thought. A good run around the island a couple times would do her good. She wrapped her whip around her waist for safe keeping. Save the Queen was a good whip, but she was hoping to not have to use it. Poor darling monsters need to be replenished after Seifer's last guys night out. The island was a good sixty miles around with plush forests and sandy beaches. With the exception Dollet, it was pretty serene and bared great monsters. It was a good training grounds. It was an awkward morning for Squall as well, but it seemed like business as usual. He was woken up early to receive a call about a distress signal from.he couldn't think of it the name now.D something. It was some woodland creature problem.  
  
"I understand completely Your Highness. We'll send someone to take care of that bunny Prince Gilbert."  
  
"That's Edward." He interrupted.  
  
"Right.sorry" Squall tried to make the apology sincere. Gilbert.uh.Edward only shrugged it off.  
  
"It's been happening a lot these days." He explained. "I would appreciate if we can get this bunny destroyed as soon as possible.  
  
"I hardly think it's necessary to kill the bunny." Squall replied.  
  
"But Its carrot is killing my men!!" Gil..Edward yelled back. "It's already killed my 2nd and 3rd wife, Anne 2 and Anne 3. If it weren't for my expert hiding technique, I would have died too. I need your help!.oh god.HE'S COMING AGAIN!!!!"  
  
He dashes away from the screen and burrows a hole into the ground just as a bunny hops across the screen with bloodied feet.  
  
"We'll send our best beginner. Don't you worry Gilbert." Squall yelled as loud as he could hoping he heard.  
  
"IT'S EDWARD!! OH NO!!!! LOOK OUT ANNE 4!! OH THE HUMANITY!!!.."  
  
The transmission was cut off when the bunny jumped on the screen. Squall rolled his eyes. Tommy just learned Fire. I'll send him, he thought. Or maybe Suzy to catch it.what possible harm could it do to a normal person. He ordered Zell to take Suzy to Dalcyon to save wuss boy.  
  
Squall left his office took the elevator down to the main floor. When the doors opened he saw Quistis leaning against the directory who was sweating profusely and breathing very heavily. He stared for a moment taking in the scene. She looked like she had run a marathon. Her tightly fitting clothes were drenched with perspiration. The outfit clung to every curve of her body. He looked her up and down and started to get excited.  
  
"Holy Jebus, that is one fine as.." He stopped in midsentence as Quistis stood up looking towards the elevator.  
  
He hid behind the side panel. She made her way to the elevator on her way down to the old Garden Master's chamber to do some more exercise. It was much cooler down there. She entered and pushed the button leading down to the chamber. She didn't notice Squall at first, but when the doors closed, she saw him holding fast to the bulkhead adjacent to her.  
  
"Squall!! You scared me!!" She said grabbing her chest in surprise. "What are you doing in here?"  
  
Squall kind of muttered incoherently as he stared at Quistis. She stared at him for a minute in a disgusted way. But then, she looked herself over. Her soaked outfit left very little to the imagination. Her face flushed slightly. She shook her head and smiled mischievously. She pushed the emergency stop button. The elevator came to a halt.  
  
"You're looking a little flabby Squall, maybe you need a little workout of your own." She said with a weird look on her face. He was about to tell her that he worked out regularly when she pushed him up against the bulkhead.  
  
"Shut up." She whispered as she kissed him wildly.  
  
Cid pushed the button repeatedly trying to call the elevator.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with this damn thing?"  
  
*Authors note: OMG killerly funny Gilbert scene. I'm still laughing. Anyway enjoy. 


	7. Trains are Magical

Trains are magical  
  
  
  
Selphie looked out the window as the scenery went by. It had been a while, fact thirty five had come and went since the last. Seifer sat in the coach wondering why they didn't just go to Dollet..it was right there, he thought. He watched her as she stared out the window singing her stupid little train song. He had to admit, she looked good. He, on the other hand, looked like an Incubus fan with a stylish coat on. He shaded his eyes in embarrassment. Why didn't she tell him she'd look amazing? No matter, he thought. It's too late to be what ifing. Only matter right now was where she was taking him.  
  
"Selphie, where are we going?" He asked as politely as he could.  
  
"Fuck if I know. You bought the tickets." She replied with a big grin.  
  
Seifer rolled his eyes. He knew she loved trains, but this was ridiculous. Sensing his despair, she came over to sit next to him. In fact, she was a little too close for his comfort. He gulped as she brushed up against him. The scent of wild flowers and strawberries filled his nostrils with a weird, yet sensual delight.  
  
"We are going to Galbadia; Timbers in fact. I have to make a trade with a friend. These hot dogs for a dove with a turtle neck."  
  
"A dove with a turtle neck?!" He interrupted.  
  
"Don't ask." She replied as she continued. "Then I need to take the dove and bring it to Windhill where I can trade that for a white haired Moomba. The white hair is used for medicine though it grows in a very um, interesting place. Then to the Deling hospital where I can trade for a pass to an exclusive club. Then I trade that with my friend from Dollet to get the front row seats and backstage passes to the Incubus concert." Selphie finished taking a breath.  
  
Wow, Seifer thought. This must really be important to her. His face turned red now with embarrassment. Now he really wished he didn't dress like this.  
  
"What's wrong Seifer?" She asked with a concerned look on her face. She turned to look into his eyes. To do this though she needed to put her hand somewhere in front of Seifer. She rested it on his knee. He looked up, surprised. She was inches away from his face.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. I just.."  
  
"You just what?" She got closer to him. He got shy, but Selphie pressed the matter with a stern look. The fact that she was an inch or two away from his face kind of helped as well.  
  
"I just think that we're going a little quick here." He said as quietly as he could. She pressed even closer. There was an aching look in her eyes.  
  
"Ill tell the conductor to slow down." She said softly.  
  
He could feel her hot breath on his lips. It was an exciting feeling as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. In an instant, this frail young lady was overpowering him into near submission with just looks and words. Is she trying to seduce me?, he thought. A surprised look came upon his face as her hand slowly began to slide up his thigh.  
  
"SELPHIE NO!!" He exclaimed. Selphie backed off a little, then giggled.  
  
"What's wrong, You're not gay are you?" She asked kind of confused because guys don't usually stray away from this kind of advance.  
  
Just then, the train hit a bump and both Selphie and Seifer went scrawling to the ground. The two landed together with their limbs intertwined. Seifer on top. Selphie was surprised, but let the situation get the better of her.  
  
"I guess not." She said as she lay there squirming seductively underneath Seifer. There was a huge smile on her face amazed with her luck with trains. He got up abruptly. He looked at her annoyed, almost angry. There she was trying to seduce him, and he was about to let it happen. Her dress was tossed about her body revealing more of her great body than before. Seifer snapped.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?!" He yelled in a dignified voice. She looked up at him, surprised by this sudden outburst.  
  
"I came with you because you were gonna get me in to see Incubus up close in personal. THAT'S the only reason I'm on this train right now. So you can stop whatever the fuck you're doing or I'm going straight back to the Garden. Is THAT clear?" His eyes were on fire.  
  
Selphie nodded, scared of what Seifer might do. She got up and straightened her dress. She sat down a way away from Seifer looking down at her feet. In an instant Seifer was embarrassed again. He didn't mean to hurt her feelings this was definitely not what he had in mind when he agreed to this date if it could be called that. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed.  
  
"Selphie, I'm sorry." The words proved difficult to say. She looked up from her revelry. "But what you were doing wasn't exactly my idea of a good time."  
  
"You shouldn't be the one apologizing, I'm sorry. I guess this is the way I would thank someone for saving my life."  
  
She looked at him as tears began to well up in her eyes.  
  
"The truth is that I've had a crush on you since the day I met you way back during the test. I chased after you, but you were just too quick for me. I knew that all the other stuff that happened after that point wasn't your fault because you were being controlled. It was kind of like you had a Cain complex. I knew deep down in my heart that when you attacked us and hurt me, it wasn't you. I don't know if the others had forgiven you, but I have." She gave him a sincere look.  
  
Seifer was dumbfounded. He really didn't know what to say. He kicked at the floor for a moment. How could he possibly be mad after what was said. He threw up his arms in defeat.  
  
"Alright. Let's just try to have a good time and see what happens next. Okay?"  
  
She nodded and smiled in approval. The happy atmosphere that surrounded Selphie returned. She voiced a thank you and hopped out of the room to look out the window again. Seifer sat back down trying to assess what just happened. This was one fight that Seifer was losing. For better or for worse.  
  
  
  
*Authors note: Wahahahow !!! If this chapter were any more than it already is, I couldn't let you kiddies read it. Enjoy...not enjoy in the way you're thinking....just read enjoy it. ^-^ Mary's a perv. 


	8. Day in the life of Zell

A day in the life of Zell.  
  
Zell's life is an unusual one in that his only thoughts were to sink his teeth into those ever-elusive hotdogs. No one knows what it is about those hotdogs that make them so good, but the fact remains that Zell had to have them. All of them.  
  
11:00 AM  
  
Zell was still in his rack dreaming about hotdogs. Drool clung off the side of his mouth. This dream would have disturbed anyone else, but Zell was as right as rain. Picture a grown man dancing with over-grown hotdogs to the "Let's all go to the Movies" song. Zell takes a bite out of one of the hotdogs and they all laugh. But it all vanished when there was a loud rap at the door. Zell's head jolted up, but then the blood rushed out of his head and he dropped to the ground, falling out of bed. He groaned as a faint giggle could be heard. It was Selphie. She did this every morning just because. He swung open the door and was about to yell when he saw what she was wearing. Words could not describe how hot she looked. He was visibly jarred and mumbling incoherently. She voiced a thank you and left. Zell followed her every movement with his eyes, still mumbling. After she was out of view, Zell closed the door but got caught. Zell was too distracted to notice his growing projectile waiting to launch. He drew in his breath waiting for the full pain to kick in. He let out the whelp of a lifetime.  
  
1:00 PM  
  
Zell still lay on the ground clutching his groin, sucking in every painful breath.  
  
1:30 PM  
  
Zell finally got up and limped to the bathroom, crying.  
  
2:00 PM  
  
Zell was finally able to walk without the sharp blistering pain. He looked down. It was black and blue and throbbing. He cried again.  
  
3:00 PM  
  
Zell tried to comfort himself. At least it's bigger, he thought. He cried again. Stupid Sexy Selphie!!  
  
3:30 PM  
  
He decided that only a hotdog could calm his aching nerves. He chided himself for crying too long. He slowly put on his clothes and limped to the cafeteria. 3:35 PM  
  
Zell was stopped by girl with pigtails from the library. He tried to have a normal conversation without getting excited. No avail, Zell was in visible pain. She asked what was wrong, because guys don't just start crying for no reason. He explained quickly that what she did was not wrong and that she should work her magic on another day. With that he left back on pursuit of that hotdog. She still wondered about Zell's sexuality, but that was another story for another day.  
  
3:50 PM (10 minutes before closing time)  
  
Was stopped again by one of the stupid card players. He took a deep breath and yelled at him in a really loud voice about how he hates playing the firkin card game, it's for little babies and that he wanted a hotdog. He handed the now hurt card player all his cards and smacked him for being stupid.  
  
3:59 PM  
  
He finally made it to the cafeteria. The only people there was Squall and Quistis. The lunch lady handed Quistis a hotdog proclaiming that to be the last this cafeteria will ever have cooked.  
  
Zell screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He started to openly weep. Squall tried to comfort Zell.  
  
"Don't cry Zell. Here." He hands Zell the pet bunny he just got. "Have a bunny."  
  
While Squall distracted Zell, Quistis engulfed the hotdog as quickly as she could. Zell could have actually killed me for this thing, but DAMN are they good. She thought.  
  
  
  
Author note: Update! Update! Okay, I truly have no love for Zell but he's amusing to write about. I might write about Irvine in the afterlife..maybe. I promise more later. R&R always and as many times as possible. 


	9. I Need You

I need you.  
  
  
  
After the embarrassing moment with Zell, Quistis and Squall returned to her room so she could *gulp* shower. Squall was a little nervous and really kind of excited.  
  
"I can just come back later if you want." Squall yelped trying to maintain some composure as Quistis kicks off her shoes.  
  
"Nonsense, I'm just gonna take a shower." She said as she eyed him closely. "Looks like you could use a shower too cause you stink." She took a whiff of him and thought for a moment. "On second thought, don't shower and keep those sweaty juiced up." She left to take her shower.  
  
Squall did start sweating. Nervousness did creep over him, as he never expected to be waiting for a wet, sultry Quistis getting ready for him. He freaked.  
  
"Okay Squall, get a hold of yourself. It's just Quistis throwing herself at you. No big deal." He said comforting himself. His lips started to quiver. "WHAT AM I SAYING? It IS a big deal!"  
  
"What's that Squall?" Quistis called from the shower.  
  
"Uh. Um. Nothing. Just um, keep washing your uh naked body." He slapped his head. Why did I say that? He thought. He took a deep breath. He decided to take off his jacket and sit down. He tried a sexy pose. When he felt stupid, he tried another pose.  
  
"Oh gods! What the hell am I doing?" Squall got up, then moved to her bed and laid down but cringed as he had to take out his sword. He tried another sexy pose. He took of his shirt and flexed his muscles.  
  
"Yeah. You like that don't you?" He asked out loud.  
  
"What was that hon?" Quistis called out again.  
  
"UH oh jeez. Nothing uh, continue making sure you look really hot and taking extra care washing your breast and ass."  
  
He slapped his forehead again. He wanted to end the suspense. He stripped out of the rest of his clothes and entered the bathroom.  
  
"Squall? Is that you?" She stuck her head out which was all soapy as one would normally see in those comedic shower scenes. "I'll be out in a second. Then you can take your shower."  
  
Squall froze. Was it possible he misunderstood? He freaked.  
  
"Crap! Where's my boxers?" He tripped over himself trying to get his underware on. Quistis stepped out of the shower with a towel over her head.  
  
"I'm out of the shower, give me a sec." She said as she continued to dry her head.  
  
He didn't have time to put on the rest of his clothes. He opened her window and threw his clothes outside and inched himself out the window. He was halfway out as Quistis walked back into her room.  
  
"Squall! What are you doing?" She inquired as she watched Squall squirm.  
  
"Um. Just trying to get some air. It sure is hot in here." He said as the window closed down on his body. There was a loud grunt as his boxers fell off. Quistis giggled at Squall's bare bottom wiggle as his feet kicked up and down.  
  
Zell stared at the hotdog poster that he ripped down from the cafeteria. Tears streamed down from his face.  
  
"Hotdog. I. I need you."  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Ahahahahahahahahaha.....*sniff* Ahahahahahahahahaha....Okay Okay. I promise I'll continue with Selphie in Seifer next chapter. I swear. 


	10. Frustration Rising

Author's Note: Here it is you impatient people! Those of which I will not name. (stares at Quall Princess) The Selphie Seifer chapter. In response to the people who wanted to know, I don't hate hate Irvine. It's just that he was incredibly annoying in the game girl-wise and that I used the "I'm being a bitch so I'll just leave" with Rinoa and I didn't really know any other way to get rid of Irvine. Deal with it!! J/k anyway r&r. This chapter is very good and can only get better.  
  
Frustration Rising  
Selphie stared out the window as the scenery passed by. Galbadia was beautiful to just watch. The birds seemed in sync with the monsters and butterflies. When the birds swoop down to eat the butterfly, the monster would jump up to eat the bird scaring it, but the butterfly would tickle the monster's nose causing it to sneeze. And the process would continue. Selphie smiled. The world made sense again. There was a noise from the cabin.  
  
"Will you just sit down for two seconds?!" Seifer's voice clearly rang through. There was a rustling sound as if someone was chasing another. "HEY! PUT THAT DOWN!"  
  
Selphie giggled. She was surprised he hadn't killed the poor moomba yet. There was some more rustling around and then suddenly there was a loud thump.  
  
THUMP!  
  
Selphie entered the cabin and was startled by the sight. Apparently what happened was that Seifer had finally caught the moomba, but they were going so fast that they both slammed into the wall. Seifer and the moomba rubbed their heads furiously. She scolded them in between fits of giggling.  
  
"Sit down. The both of you." She ordered. To her surprise, they did.  
  
"You know Selphie, I don't know why they call this a white haired moomba. He looks like a regular moomba to me." Seifer speculated on the obvious. On all accounts, the moomba looked like any other moomba except for one difference.  
  
"Seifer. Remember I told you that the hair grew in an interesting place?" She was confirmed by a nod of his head. "Well, the um, the hair grows on his ass."  
  
Seifer's face went blank. Then it shifted to disgust. Then to anger.  
  
"You! You made me hold him! I probably touched his white ass hairs!" He stated pointing his finger. The moomba laughed. "You shut the fuck up!" He was visibly upset. At that moment, Selphie put her finger to Seifer's mouth.  
  
"Shhhh." Was all she said. She let her finger drag from his lips down to his chest. She pressed her palm flat on his chest and drew her head close to him while her other hand reached around the small of his back. It surprised him, but at least she was just hugging him this time. He gave in letting his arm wrap around her shoulders, drawing her in closer.  
  
"Mmmm, that feels nice." She said softly. A sigh coming from Seifer told her that he agreed. It was nice, he thought. She's warm and comfortable and she smelled so DAMNED good. It was almost orgasmic. Damn that sexy Selphie. It was just a nice moment till a hand touched his ass. His eyes widened. Damn Selphie, he thought. Neither of them realized that it wasn't her and actually the moomba, but I'm not gonna tell. Are you? Seifer continued to let his mind wonder. Well, he thought, I've gone this far. Why not. He let his hand slide down off her shoulders to the small of her back and then over her small, yet perky cheeks. She sucked in her breath as her heart began to race. She didn't expect that he would take the initiative. She looked up and in an instant, their eyes met.  
  
"I. I didn't think this would happen." Selphie stammered as her breathing become slightly more rapid. Seifer smiled slightly.  
  
"Well, let's not kill the moment by saying stupid things." He said as he lowered his head down closer to hers. Her breathing stopped all together now. She closed her eyes and waited for his lips to meet hers.  
  
Suddenly, the cabin door opened. Seifer backed away from Selphie as the person entered. Selphie nearly fell over, but managed to catch her footing. The man was dark with black spikey hair. It looked like his eyes were closed though, but apparently he could see. He saw Selphie and his face flushed red.  
  
"HI MY NAME IS BROCK! WHAT'S YOURS?" Brock was mere inches away which made Selphie nervous.  
  
"Selphie, my name is Selphie." She tried to sound distant so to be uninterested.  
  
"WHAT A PRETTY NAME FOR A BEAUTIFUL LADY! I LOVE YOU! MARRY ME SO I CAN FINALLY LOSE MY V...." Brock's rambling was cut short when Seifer's fist met his face. Brock flew across the room and hit the wall with a thump.  
  
THUMP!!!  
  
"SEIFER!" She exclaimed. He saved me again, she thought. My knight in shining armor. She envisioned Seifer on a pure white steed in shining armor with a beer in his hand. "What?" was all he said as he patted the horse on the head and then took a swig of the beer.  
  
"My Hero!" She said as she flung her arms around Seifer's neck. She closed eyes and puckered her lips again. Seifer's brow started to sweat. The moment kind of passed and now it seemed awkward. Just then the train stopped and the doors slid open.  
  
"Oh, we're here." He said as he broke away from Selphie. "Let's get going." He said and then exited the train. Selphie just stood there for a moment staring at the ceiling frustrated. She sighed and turned to the moomba.  
  
"I wonder if Quistis is having this much trouble with Squall." She said as she left with moomba in hand. "I hope this isn't Brock's stop." She said giggling as the doors slid shut with Brock inside still unconscious. 


	11. Strip SeeD Test

Author's note: I must apologize a thousand and a half times for not writing since forever. Anyway, R&R . I'm telling you that you'll love it. This should be coming to a close very soon unless I get reviews to continue the either of the relationships.  
  
Strip SeeD Test?  
  
After showering in Quistis' room, Squall dried himself off. He wiped the steam off the mirror to see his reflection. After what happened, he felt like an utter schmuck.  
  
"Get it together you Schmuck." He said to himself. "You're not gonna let her play with you anymore."  
  
"Squall!" Quistis called out. "If you're done in there, come get your clothes."  
  
Squall wrapped the towel around his waist and exited the bathroom into Quistis's living quarters. He started talking without catching a gander at the situation presented to him.  
  
"You know Quis, I think I'm just gonna grab my stuff and...."  
  
He stopped in mid-sentence as he sees Quistis. She sat in her chair with her legs crossed. To his surprise, she was wearing a red, spaghetti strapped top, a black short skirt and not much more. She had let her hair down and placed it seductively to induce staring. She had his clothes neatly folded in her lap. She stared at that towel around his waist, which didn't leave much to the imagination.  
  
"Duh..." Was all he said.  
  
"We're going to play a little game now." She said as she ran her hand over his clothes to smoothen it. He started thinking to himself. [This is your chance dumbass. Tell her no and take charge!]  
  
"Oh. Okay." He said.  
  
[Nice job...dumbass.] He thought.  
  
"I have a little quiz to administer. A SeeD quiz if you will. It should be quite simple to the great commander of Balamb Garden. However, if you should get something wrong, you will lose an article of clothing." She said staring at the clothe around his waist.  
  
His eyes widened. "But.....But!"  
  
"And if you should pass this quiz," She interrupted, "I will give you all the clothes in my lap."  
  
"Well, I guess this shouldn't be that hard." He said dejectedly.  
  
"One more thing before we begin." She stared at the ground as she spoke. "If you should answer three questions wrong, you must be my slave for the rest of the day and do my every bidding." She looked up and smiled as sinisterly as she possibly could.  
  
Squall was again, surprised. [This is way too kinky for me.] He thought. [Tell her to end this now.]  
  
"Are you ready to begin Squall?" She asked.  
  
[...Well?] He thought.  
  
"Okay." He said eagerly.  
  
[THAT'S IT!] He thought. I'M LEAVING.  
  
Squall could hear a door slam in his head. He shook it off and looked for Quistis to begin.  
  
"Question 1." She began.  
  
"What kind of magic junctioned to you will give you the most health?" She asked starting simple.  
  
Squall smiled. He knew this one. "Usually the strongest healing magic is most effective like Curaga or Full Life. However, Tornado and Earthquake is very effective as well."  
  
Quistis thought about it for a moment. "I'll give you this one. It is mostly correct, but I'll be expecting complete answers from now on." She continued trying not to giggle at Squall's worried look.  
  
"Question 2. Name three of the gunblades found in Weapons Monthly."  
  
"Ha!" He stated. "Lion Heart, Trigger Switch, and Twin Blade." He said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Very good." She said smiling. "Question 3." She said as her face expression turned to a devious one.  
  
"What is the life expectancy of a three kilogram Bug Bite flying 50 feet off the ground into a wind with the velocity of 10 km/s while carrying a 5 ounce cantaloupe?"  
  
Squall stared at her blankly.  
  
"WHAT?!" He spoke rather loudly.  
  
"Judges?" She said. "I'm sorry. (WHAT?!) is not the correct answer. You must now remove an article of clothing."  
  
He swore under his breath as he removed his necklace, fortunate that he still had it. She sighed dejectedly.  
  
"Question 4." She continued.  
  
"Name 6 jobs used in Final Fantasy 5."  
  
He looked blankly again, but began to remember some of them from when he played the game.  
  
"Knight, Monk, Ninja...." He began to hesitate.  
  
"Squall. Tick Tock Tick Tock." She made him nervous.  
  
"Berserker, White Mage, and Black Mage." He said as quickly as possible.  
  
She smiled. "Correct. Question 5." She continued.  
  
"What are the most important skills the Toynberry GF has to offer?" She asked.  
  
Squall was relieved it was an easy one. "That GF has special store skills like Haggle, finding rare items and accessibility to all the stores."  
  
She sat still for a long moment. It made Squall very anxious, hoping he hadn't answered wrong. "That's Correct." She said. Squall breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Next Question. What color Bra am I wearing right now?" She asked staring Squall down. It forced Squall to stare at her chest, which she willingly welcomed. Squall's heart began to thump loudly in his chest and blood filled in places where it shouldn't.  
  
"So what's the answer Squall?" She asked. Squall kept staring, concentrating on not pitching a tent. From what he could tell, she wasn't wearing one. He didn't see any straps under her top. He went over every inch of her chest.  
  
"I think this is a trick question, cause you're no wearing one." He said committed to that answer. For a long moment, she did nothing but stare at him. She pushed the clothes from off her lap and stood up. In one fluid motion, she removed her top and revealed that she was wearing a bra. Strapless and black. Squall's attention immediately dropped to her breast, covered only by two lace cups fashioned by wire and held together by elastic clothe. Squall was supporting major wood now. She approached him slowly.  
  
"You obviously have much to learn about women." She said as she eyed the towel. "And, as terms of our little quiz...." She grabbed the towel and pulled it off. Squall sucked in his breath. She got a good look at his "Sword" and then set the towel on the "Coat rack". Squall gulped.  
  
"Make sure that towel doesn't fall till this quiz is over or you lose. I have one final question. Make sure you answer it carefully for if you answer wrongly, My terms of enslavement could be very embarrassing." She stated circling Squall as if he were a carcass and she was a vulture.  
  
"What is the size of my Bra?"  
  
Squall swallowed hard and opened his mouth.  
  
Later on that day.  
  
"Attention Cadets." Squall started his announcement over the intercom. "Tonight there will be a special festivity in honor of Irvine. I will be heading two specific events." He stopped for a moment to sigh. "I will be running a kissing booth. One gil a kiss. Limit one per persoaagghhh!" Squall was interrupted by a jab in the ribs. "I mean You have gil, I have kisses! Come one, come all! And then for my second, I will be dressed as a clown and will run a...Pie in the Face booth." Squall's voice was very distant and giggling from a female could be heard in the background. "That is allooooowwwww!!!" Squall was jabbed again. Quistis looked at him with a stern look. Squall breathed a heavy breath again. "One more thing. I am actually a deep voiced woman."  
  
Laughing could be heard as Squall began to scold a harsh woman as the intercom went dead. 


	12. Outtakes

Author's note: I know I've been away a long time, and sorry no real update yet. I thought I'd make outtakes from each chapter though. I hopes you enjoy them.  
  
Prologue  
  
Irvine: Hey everyone. I'll bet you thought I died. Well...I did! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! Anyway, here are some of the outtakes we got from this story. You should read the story first before going through the outtakes. I guarantee you'll enjoy them more.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Irvine looked up and smiled. "You mind if I play hero?" He replied and shot at the dragon before Selphie could say anything. The shots were perfect, hitting the dragon in the head. It stopped dead in it's tracks. It was pissed now, but it stopped. In a fiery rage, the dragon let loose a volley of fire in Irvine's direction. Selphie tried again to reach for Irvine's arm, but Seifer pulled her away from the ledge throwing her into the corner. The fire swept across the balcony. Seifer was unharmed because he put up barrier, but the fire burned Irvine's hand and he began to lose grip. Seifer grabbed hold of his hand.  
  
"I've got you!" Seifer said as he pulled him up. Suddenly the fire went across the balcony. As if slow motion, Seifer lost grip in pain. He could do nothing but watch Irvine fall in utter horror.  
  
Seifer looked at the dragon and gasped. "OH MY GOD!! YOU KILLED IRVINE!!" He said pointing to the dragon.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!!" Selphie yelled from behind.  
  
"CUT!!" The director yelled as everyone fell over laughing.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Well....you saved us all. I...I wasn't there because I was sleeping and well.....I could never have done what you did. Thanks man....you're a hero." Zell looked up at the moon in disbelief.  
  
Then suddenly Irvine popped up and grabbed Zell.  
  
"NO MAN! YOU'RE MY HERO!" He screamed as he burst out laughing.  
  
Zell pushed Irvine off of him.  
  
"FUCK man! I'm going to my trailer. CALL MY MANAGER MOTHER FUCKER!!"  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
"Excuse me, but there are people MOURNING here!!" Selphie shouted out a little disturbed by what she just saw. Squall broke from Quistis and dashed toward Selphie, leaving Quistis aloneto ponder what she just did.  
  
"Selphie!....I was looking for you." He said with flushed cheeks.  
  
"I'm sure you were....I'm sure you were." She gave him an evil eye. "So is that a banana in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"  
  
"It's a banana." He says as he pulls out a banana  
  
Selphie grabs the banana and eats it really quickly.  
  
"OH GODS!! YOU ATE MY ERECTION!" Squall screams in pain as Quistis falls over laughing.  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
"Oh, Hi Seifer." She said in a cheery voice, but was with lack of energy for obvious reasons. "I'm glad you came.is that a dildo in your hand?" She pointed at the deodorant.  
  
"GAH! HOW DID YOU KNOW?!"  
  
"CUT!!"  
  
Chapter 6  
  
After a brief session of drying her hair and her normal hygienical routine, she put on her instructor uniform. She slipped on her glasses and looked in the mirror. She blew herself a kiss cause she thought she looked hot in her uniform. She goes to walk through the door, but it never opens.  
  
WHACK!!  
  
THUMP!!  
  
The door opens as Quistis is seen rubbing her head and her butt.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Just then, the train hit a bump and both Selphie and Seifer went scrawling to the ground. The two landed together with their limbs intertwined. Seifer on top. Selphie was surprised, but let the situation get the better of her.  
  
"I guess not." She said as she lay there squirming seductively underneath Seifer. There was a huge smile on her face amazed with her luck with trains. He got up abruptly. He looked at her annoyed, almost angry. There she was trying to seduce him, and he was about to let it happen. Her dress was tossed about her body revealing more of her great body than before. Seifer snapped.  
  
"AWW HELL YEAH!" Seifer yells as he jumps back on Selphie and starts to mack on her.  
  
"ARRRGH!! Get him off me!"  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Suddenly, the cabin door opened. Seifer backed away from Selphie as the person entered. Selphie nearly fell over, but managed to catch her footing. The man was dark with black spikey hair. It looked like his eyes were closed though, but apparently he could see. He saw Selphie and his face flushed red.  
  
"HI MY NAME IS BROCK! WHAT'S YOURS?" Brock was mere inches away which made Selphie nervous.  
  
"Selphie, my name is Selphie." She tried to sound distant so to be uninterested.  
  
"WHAT A PRETTY NAME FOR A BEAUTIFUL LADY! I LOVE YOU! MARRY ME SO I CAN FINALLY LOSE MY V...."  
  
There was a long pause as everyone stared at Seifer.  
  
"What?" Was all he said as he took a swig of his beer.  
  
There was some whispering from behind the camera.  
  
"Oh.I was supposed to hit him?" Seifer asked confused.  
  
"CUT!"  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"Judges?" She said. "I'm sorry. (WHAT?!) is not the correct answer. You must now remove an article of clothing."  
  
As Squall motioned to remove his necklace, Irvine pops out from behind the door and rips Squall's towel off.  
  
"HEY!" Squall yelled as he chased after Irvine. Quistis covered her eyes.  
  
"I saw Squall's peg-leg before I had too!" She yelled as she started to curl up into a ball.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Squall: "Hey everyone! Squall here. I hope you enjoyed some of our outtakes."  
  
Quistis: "I sure didn't"  
  
Seifer: "Well it isn't about you is it?"  
  
Quistis: "HEY! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SEE SQUALL'S WEINER!"  
  
Squall: "ANYWAY! We hope to bring you more chapters soon. They will promise to be Hella Fun."  
  
Selphie: "Okay..who says "Hella Fun"?"  
  
Squall: "I do, now shut the fuuuuug up."  
  
Zell: "ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! QUISTIS ATE THE LAST HOTDOG!!" Squall: "Oh For the love of..."*walks out*  
  
*Everyone starts laughing*  
  
Seifer: "We got him again!"  
  
Quistis: "Stay tuned, and remember: It isn't the size that counts..it's also what it looks like." *goes to throw up at the mental picture*  
  
*Everyone laughs* 


	13. Author's Note

Author's note: Well then there...I figured if I waited 5 months between every new chapter, I'd be done by the time I'm like 30. I waited a long time for some feedback as to what I would do following the conclusion of this day off. I essentially started this story off as a tribute to my dedicated belief that Selphie and Seifer truly do belong together. It's like Hyde and Jackie sort of dealie-type thingy. Squall and Quistis were placed together as to fill the void their presence demanded. I enjoy using all characters in a story with predetermined parameters. And I hate Rinoa so it works out. But it seems like the bulk of you that actually enjoy this story only read it for Squall in Quistis; which is fine as they have their moments. I really tried hard to make their relationship as amusing as I possibly can. Selphie and Seifer were the only real relationship that I was concerned with making serious and so far I failed, as their relationship is also really amusing. I guess I can blame it on the fact that I've been keeping this story as R rated as possible without it spilling into being smut. Don't get me wrong, I can write smutty stuff. That's easy. It's writing plot that makes it hard, kind of like why pornography has such horrible plots. It's when a story that has plot delves into what you people refer to as lemons and yaois/yuris that you really begin to lose what you once had. I can't do that....I won't do that. So I guess that is why it has taken me forever to update this damn story. Don't get me wrong there are other reasons. I just wanted the excuse to rant about the yaoi/yuri crap. That shit is fucking disgusting. People who write those are sick, sick fucks! There, I said it.  
  
At the moment I am also struggling with the whole Incubus concert scenario. I just don't like the prospect of this next chapter being one of them songfics. Plus, I am old school Incubus. They've changed their style so much so that I couldn't possibly pick a song that either everyone would know or like. As it is, I am going to be fucking myself in the ass trying to write this chapter, but then I also want Anti-Gravity Love Song to be playing in the background as the scene unfolds. It is a track off their second album, S.C.I.E.N.C.E. But then, I am confronted with the prospect of the backstage passes to meet the band members. Perhaps I should just not tell what happens during that part, as it is really not important. Yes, that is what I will do.  
  
Anyhow, that is what I've been thinking about since I started the new chapter. Hopefully it will be done in the not too distant future. 


	14. Oh No, Not Creedleback!

Night had fallen on the lands as the bright searchlights of the Dollet Super Center began to warm up. This night was perhaps the biggest concert night of the year. The opening act was just getting underway. Nickleback and what was left of Creed had joined together to try to rekindle crappy rock and drunken Christian rock on one stage. The masses had already begun throwing rocks at the lead singers. Unfortunately, being used to the abuse, the stage was shielded from such malicious but necessary attacks. After one song, "Creedleback" was forced to stop because the shield was crakling so much from debris that it was electrocuting Scott Stapp.  
  
"If the audience would please refrain from throwing rocks at the stage, it can be cleaned for the Incubus crew to set up." The announcer relayed to the masses as finally boos turned to cheers. Everyone knew why they were here and it wasn't because of crappy bands.  
  
"Hurry up, Selphie!" Seifer yelled as he approached the ticket gate with backstage pass in hand. Selphie was hard pressed to hurry anything up wearing such flimsy clothing and heels.  
  
"Seifer, slow down. We'll make it in time." Selphie yelled ahead, but it was no use. Telling that guy to wait is like telling Zell to not be so stupid.  
  
Finally, the two made it to the ticket gate and entered the center. Seifer was now practically dragging Selphie down the ramps to the stage. Selphie was about to tell him to slow down when suddenly he stopped in his tracks. Selphie bumped into him and nearly fell over.  
  
"What?!" She asked with a confuzzled look about her.  
  
Seifer didn't answer but then made a break for the bathroom. Selphie still in hand. Selphie began to protest Seifer's actions, but it proved a little too late as they found themselves both in the Men's room.  
  
"Seifer! What are you doing?!" Selphie asked with a slightly angered look on her face.  
  
"I just saw Fujin. You can bet that Raijin was not far behind." He explained in a rather hushed voice.  
  
"I thought you'd be glad to see them here." Selphie assumed, as they are his friends.  
  
"Normally I would but this is different." He explained. Selphie was still confused. She opened her mouth, but then closed it again.  
  
"Oh." She finally realized. "Are you ashamed of me?"  
  
Seifer rolled his eyes. "Selphie, I brought you into the Men's bathroom. I think we're a little beyond shame." He explained pointing at all the guys staring at them. Selphie turned around to see a bevy of guys gawking at her from the urinals. Selphie just snapped.  
  
"What the fuck is the matter with you all!! Never seen a girl before? Turn the fuck around!." She yelled. To her surprise they did. Selphie grabbed Seifer's arm and yanked him toward the exit.  
  
"You're here with me! I think it's time you dealt with it!" She announced as she exited the bathroom with Seifer in tow. As the exited the bathroom, they were quickly spotted by Fujin.  
  
"SEIFER!" Fujin shouted as she rushed over to them. She was pleased to see him again, but slowed to a stop as she saw Selphie too, now confused.  
  
"SELPHIE?" She asked definitely perplexed. Seifer grabbed his head in annoyance. Selphie's face grew determined as she drew Seifer close to her.  
  
"That's right, we came together!" She said as if she were telling the world a huge secret.  
  
"OH." Was all Fujin said. She was about to open her mouth again as Raijin found them in his usual verbosity.  
  
"Seifer! My bro from a different mo! Ya know?" He said as he placed a big bear hug on Seifer. He grunted in slight pain.  
  
"Selphie?...." Raijin asked but was interrupted as Selphie explained the current situation again.  
  
"That's right, we came together! Seifer is my date." She sounded more dignified this time around. Raijin just smiled.  
  
"That's cool, Ya know? We had already heard through the grapevine, Ya know?"  
  
Seifer had a surprised look on his face. Who could have possibly known about his whereabouts?  
  
"EDEA." Was all Fujin said.  
  
"Yeah, we didn't believe it at first either, but we wanted to find out for ourselves, Ya know?" Raijin explained, as it seemed like Seifer's whole reputation was going down the drain.  
  
"Well we'll see ya later." Raijin said as the two departed.  
  
"LATER!" Fujin yelled out.  
  
Seifer grabbed his head again. Selphie frowned. She had really embarrassed him almost to a rage. She had to think quickly; this could get ugly. She took his hand, removing it from his head. He looked down at her and was met with the same aching eyes he'd seen on the train. She caressed his cheek with her smooth hand. Her touch was soothing, comforting, and almost sensual. He was losing control of the situation and he didn't want that. Before he could do anything about it, she leaned forward and kissed him. There was a pause as their lips met. Long enough for him to realize how foolish he had been. There was someone right here that loved him enough to go out of her way to get the perfect moment of sensuality. This wasn't it, but she was desperate enough to give him a teaser. The kiss was gentle, almost fleeting but didn't last as she broke contact leaving him wanting. She left his side and headed for the stage. Seifer stood there for a moment, dumbfounded. Did that just happen? He thought. Why did she leave?  
  
"Attention, please be sure to find your seats. Incubus will start shortly." The announcer stated over the pa. There was no time to think about what just happened. He had to get to the stage.  
  
Seifer found his way to the front row where Selphie was waiting. He paused for a moment, as if he had not seen her in a long time. He was excited. Incubus was about to play; He was front row with a girl that had kissed him not five minutes earlier. He could actually see her shine in a different light.  
  
"Hey stranger." She said smiling. He was about to say something when she pointed on stage. The crowds cheered as Mike and Dirk plugged their guitars in. DJ Lyfe put down some licks on the turntable.  
  
I'm born. I'm alive. I breathe. And a moment or two I realize that the spirit from which I reside is asleep on its feet. Should I go back to sleep!  
  
The crowds cheered again as Brandon put down the first verse of Vitamin, Everyone jumped to their feet. It was almost deafening the sound the Super Center was generating from just the crowd alone. There were mass special effects and the music was just too amazing for Seifer to describe. A few songs later they broke into one of Seifer's favorite songs. One Summer Romance(Anti-Gravity Love Song). Selphie was digging the song and was dancing along. She grabbed Seifer by the jacket and pulled him close. It was about time to see if He could dance, she thought. They found a groove within each other and it just seemed like no one else was there. Just them and the music. For a long moment, they just stared at each other until there was a moment of pure ecstasy. They kissed. It was the kiss Selphie had wanted. Both wanting for more knowing neither would be satisfied. They kissed till the song ended. The band declared they would break so that "Creedleback" could have a second chance at sucking.  
  
"Lets go backstage." Selphie said with a lustful look that Seifer was returning with one of his own. They found their way backstage as Creedleback began to setup. The shield had not warmed up yet and they were being pelted with rocks from the crowd.  
  
Author's note: Creedleback....I crack myself up. Enjoy. R&R if you enjoyed it. 


End file.
